


Welcome To The Club, Let's Buckle Up And Head Home

by orphan_account



Series: I Will Reach Inside Just To Find My Heart Is Beating [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post Season/Series 08 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Season 8 Finale, the now human Castiel find his way to the Winchesters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome To The Club, Let's Buckle Up And Head Home

**Author's Note:**

> I really had to write something after I finished watching the season finale because I couldn't stand not knowing what happens. The look on Cas' face as he watched the falling angels almost killed me.

When the sky finally stopped lighting up with the falling angels, it was almost dawn. Castiel dragged his feet, his newly human body filled with fatigue, he has to concentrate on moving himself forward, to where he last saw Dean. He walked down steep slopes, learning how to balance with his new lack of powers, he felt in surprise and in pain at the blisters forming on his feet. He had never thought about how impractical his tax accountant outfit was like for day to day use. He had never had to.  
  
After what seemed like hours, Castiel finally saw the steeple of the church and when the building came into view, he saw the Impala. Seeing the Impala brought him almost to tears. _Is this how humans feel like all the time? All these emotions and feelings._ Exhausted and unable to analyze his thoughts any further, he stumbled towards the car and saw Dean tending to his unconscious brother.  
  
“What happened, Dean?”

Castiel wheezed, his breathless voice sounding foreign and new. He had never been panted because he had never needed air. Dean lifted his head, worry etched in his features, he looked like was going to fall apart but was holding on for Sam’s sake, and now Cas’.  
  
“I don’t know, Cas. He was in the middle of the trials and this happened. Crowley is gone and well, you, I never thought I would see you again. I had half expected you to have fallen like the rest of them.”

Dean said, his voice low and dangerously close to breaking.  
  
“I did fall, Dean. I am no longer an angel. Metatron took away my grace and kept it in a bottle.”

Cas choked out, he was feeling very weak, and he slid to the floor next to Sam’s prone body and rested again the car. Not only did the fallen angel feel physically wearied, he felt the void that used to be his Grace. Before he could explain any further, though, there was a mumble from Sam.  
  
“Dean...d-d-dean?”

Sam stirred, his face sickly but he was awake, and colour was beginning to return to his cheeks. Castiel was not sure if he believe in miracles anymore, but this was something he didn’t want to question.  
  
“All right, you’re awake.”

Dean’s voice was gruff.

“Come on, sleepyhead, let’s get you home and cleaned up.” Dean stood up, dusted himself off and hulled his brother up and into the car, this time, to the backseat, he adjusted Sam's head and put a blanket from the trunk over him while Cas was leaning heavily on the side of the car.

“Cas, you can ride shotgun, for once. Call it an initiation into the club, then.”  
  
Dean Winchester declared darkly and got into his car and started the journey home, with the two people that he loved most in his eventful life.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this if inspiration strikes but let's put this as a one-shot drabble for now.


End file.
